There's Plenty of Temari to Go Around
by Invader Hog
Summary: [COMPLETE]Ino tells Shikamaru who tells it to Chouji, who is overheard by Naruto, who tells Hinata, who freaks and spills to TenTen and then TenTen tells Neji, who tells Lee, who has a spar with Gaara, who doesn’t care, but tells to Kankuro and Temari tha
1. Rumors

There's Plenty of Temari to Go Around

Summary: Ino tells Shikamaru who tells it to Chouji, who is overheard by Naruto, who tells Hinata, who freaks and spills to TenTen and then TenTen tells Neji, who tells Lee, who has a spar with Gaara, who doesn't care, but tells to Kankuro, who tells Temari that someone is in love with her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Good Lord! I haven't written in so long! I have finally settled into college and I think it suits my ability to write. So I know I've ignored my stories for far too long, so I am writing this quick possible two-chapter to get me back on track. If anyone has read anything with Temari and Shino, it's kind of like there is this reoccurring theme I started with letters and falling in love. I hope you like this and forgive my endless absence.

Chapter One

Rumors

Ino didn't know what to do. It was extremely valuable information, but she made a promise to herself she would not start silly rumors. She tied her long hair back as she got ready to make an arrangement when she looked up to see someone she could confide in.

Shikamaru happened to be on his way to his favorite spot to watch clouds with Chouji. He was already late, but when he saw Ino, he thought he might stop by and say hello, no matter how troublesome it was. Shikamaru was not even in the door for three seconds before Ino just let it all out.

"Okay, so I was just walking into the store and there was Shino, buying some roses, and I completely was like 'Shino? What are those for?' and he was like 'They are for my grandmother, I'm going to visit her grave tonight.' And I was like 'OMG! I am so sorry!' but he said it was all good, and that he would be going there tonight to see her, and I was feeling so sad for him, so I asked him if there was anything I could do, and he was like, 'If you could tell Temari that I need to talk to her, if you see her, that'd be helpful.' But he like said don't talk to anyone else, but Temari, but I haven't seen her all day and I'm totally freaking out! So if you see Temari could you tell her that Shino needs to talk to her?"

Shikamaru could have been hit in the head with a mallet if he remembered anything Ino had just said within an entire breath. She just smiled at him and he nodded his head, completely confused, and said bye as he left to go meet Chouji.

"Chouji, so, apparently, Shino has a dead grandmother who is at her grave tonight, and he's going to meet her, and if I see Temari, I'm supposed to tell her to meet Shino there, or something like that…." Shikamaru said, when Chouji asked about what Ino had said when he saw her. Chouji looked completely confused and said it over loudly and slowly so he could understand.

"Shino has a dead grandmother who's at her grave and he's meeting her tonight? And we should tell Temari to talk to him there?"

"I think… Ino talks way too fast… I never understand what's she's talking about most of the time," Shikamaru said, sitting down and closing his eyes. Chouji just sighed and shook his head. Most of the time, Ino was a little weird, and most likely she talked in nonsense.

Naruto, whom had been running through the fields with a few flowers on his way to meet Hinata. He stopped when he saw Chouji and Shikamaru standing together, but did not call to them when he heard Chouji talking loudly. He made a face but saw that they were done with their conversation and so he skipped away with new information.

Hinata was waiting by the corner for Naruto, having been told by him earlier that morning that he wanted to talk to her. She saw him come running up to her, shoving the wildflowers into her hands.

"Hinata! You won't believe what I just heard! Shino has a grandmother who's eating a grave tonight, and that Temari is going to meet him there!"

"W-What?" Hinata asked, confused at the boy's energy.

"Oh, it's something I heard from Chouji! Isn't that weird? Come on, let's go eat lunch!"

TenTen happened to be on her way to see Neji when she saw Hinata walking alongside the road, talking to herself. She walked next to her, trying to get the other ninja's attention.

"Hinata?!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry…" she said, poking her fingers together and looking at the ground. TenTen smiled and threw her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. What's on your mind?"  
"W-Well… Naruto said it was some sort of secret…"

"Secret? Tell me!"

"W-Well… that wouldn't exactly make it a secret…"

"Oh come on, it's probably not that bad. Tell me."  
"Okay," Hinata said, trying to find the right words, "Shino has a grandmother is going to eat a rave tonight, and Temari is going to eat with him."

TenTen looked confused and after asking Hinata to repeat it, didn't see the message at all. She decided not to bother about it.

* * *

-BTW, this is probably the crappiest thing I've written in my entire life, but I was surrounded by my roommate and her friends so I was a little distracted. If you thought it was the worst thing you've ever read, than don't come complaining to me, I just wanted to write something to get me going again. Now I can actually put something good into my writing. Thanks so much for reading and telling me what an idiot I am. I love you all the better for it!

Invader Hog


	2. Fools

There's Plenty of Temari to Go Around

Summary: Ino tells Shikamaru who tells it to Chouji, who is overheard by Naruto, who tells Hinata, who freaks and spills to TenTen and then TenTen tells Neji, who tells Lee, who has a spar with Gaara, who doesn't care, but tells to Kankuro, who tells Temari that someone is in love with her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I decided to stick with two, since its my first time back in a while. Hope you like it. I counted and I have like eleven unfinished stories, which I will attack as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience!

Chapter Two

Fools

TenTen was walking towards the Hyuuga home, trying to figure out what was so secret about the insane message Hinata had told her that Naruto had told her, whom he heard from Chouji and Shikamaru. Neji coming towards her interrupted her.

"Hello, TenTen," he said, seeing her preoccupied with something else.

"What's on your mind?" he inquired. TenTen took the time to look up at him.

"What?"

"I asked what you were thinking about," Neji repeated, not seeming to lose patience with her. TenTen gave an awkward little laugh and smiled at him like she wasn't sure he would understand.

"Well, Hinata told me that Naruto overheard Chouji and Shikamaru that Shino has a grand cover that's going to eat at a rave tonight, and Temari is going to keep with him?"

Neji looked confused and in wonderment at the way TenTen seemed like to ask it like a question. He didn't say anything as he thought about it, but they did not have the time to speak, for Neji was then summoned by a passing by Lee that he wanted to ask him something. TenTen wandered away, still trying to figure out what the "secret" meant.

"What were you two talking about?" Lee asked in his cheerful manner.

"Nothing, just something weird. TenTen said that Naruto told Hinata that Shino has an grand lover who is going to eat in a cave tonight and that Temari is going to greet him there…"

Lee looked at him like he had a third eye, but did not comment. Soon they were to other important topics until Lee was called away to spar with Gaara, while his brother and sister looked on.

"So, I asked him what was going on, and he said that TenTen heard from Hinata that Naruto heard from Chouji and Shikamaru that Shino has a bland lover who is going to eat in a cave and Temari is going to meat him there, or something like that…" Lee said as he kicked at Gaara. The fellow fighter did not seem interested, but took the words to have some sort of meaning to Temari.

Temari was sitting in her room, reading a book quietly when her brothers came in, Kankuro freaking out as he saw her, and Gaara as calm as ever.

"Temari! Listen to what Gaara heard from Lee! Apparently Lee heard from Neji, who heard from TenTen from Hinata that Naruto overheard Chouji talking to Shikamaru! It's about Shino and you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah! Listen!"

Gaara didn't like having to play messenger but his sister was waiting and it would only bother him more if he did not say it again.

"Apparently Shino is a great lover who is going to eat in a cave and that you're to meet him there."

* * *

"Ino? Did you ever find Temari?" 

"Yeah, she said she was going to a cave to wait for her lover or something… I don't know what she meant, but I guess she was in a hurry. Good thing I told Shikamaru to go find her."

"Oh, well thanks. I'm off to the cemetery. See you later," Shino said, walking away with the roses, and Ino waving after him.

"Wonder why Temari mentioned a cave… I didn't know we even had any other caves besides the mountain…. Weird…"

* * *

"Damn it! Where are you Shino! IT'S COLD!" 

And that's why we do not spread rumors children, we miss our loves by a long way off, and get bad colds.

* * *

-Heh, you know I did a crappy job on this fic, I didn't even bold the title and summary and put a line between everything like I normally do, for all those who know my habits in my work. Its like freaking 12:28 in the morning. I think this is a good time to stop and finish this crappy fic. Thanks again, all you people who had to endure the worst thing I've ever written before... god... I need to write more... Oh and for anyone who didn't catch my little Neil Simon jokes for the titles, uh, sorry? But yeah, that's just a little tip of the hat to one of the greatest comic geniuses of our age. 

Invader Hog


End file.
